Wunderwaffe DG-2
The Wunderwaffe DG-2 (German for "Wonder Weapon DG-2") a Wonder Weapon featured in Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Call of the Dead, and The Giant. Overview using the Wunderwaffe DG-2]] The Wunderwaffe was created by Doctor Edward Richtofen, a member of Group 935. One of his quotes that confirms he created it is "The Wunderwaffe DG-2! My greatest creation!" However, Group 935 didn't have the resources necessary to manufacture the weapon. Packed with a devastating chained electrical current, in-game it has infinite damage, being able to kill up to ten zombies instantly in a chain of electricity. After the bolt reaches a target, it then jumps to another target, which jumps to another target, and so on to create a chain reaction, with no diminished power. Along with this, the Wunderwaffe has high range making it a great weapon to use on multiple zombies or in an emergency situation. Very few cons come with this gun, though they are a bit severe such as its low ammunition capacity and splash damage that can injure the user and other teammates nearby. The Wunderwaffe does not appear in Kino der Toten since, during the events Der Reise, Dr. Richtofen fired the Wunderwaffe in a teleporter as it activated, sending the four original characters into the future and sending the Wunderwaffe into another place in the future. Proof of this can be heard in a Black Ops exclusive radio message at Shi No Numa between the characters arriving at Kino der Toten. On Call of the Dead, the Wunderwaffe cannot be Pack-a-Punched, and when all the ammo has been used up, the player will lose this weapon and will have to get it again. Appearance The Wunderwaffe DG-2 is primarily silver, with a small amount of white and a wooden stock. The vacuum tubes are clear and glow white. It is somewhat long, and has six prongs at the end of it. On Black Ops, it has a golden tint to its silver coloring. Obtaining In Shi No Numa and Der Riese, the Wunderwaffe DG-2 can only be obtained from the Mystery Box, given out by chance. In Shi No Numa, the Wunderwaffe can also be obtained by completing the Peter's Grave Easter Egg. Steps to Obtain # Open all the huts' doors. # Find a shovel # Go to Peter McCain's grave and dig with the shovel # Obtain the Wunderwaffe DG-2 In Call of The Dead, Wunderwaffe can be obtained by getting the Lightning Bolt power-up from completing the Original Characters Trapped Easter Egg. The Lightning Bolt is also dropped from killing George A. Romero after the Easter Egg has been completed (otherwise Death Machine is dropped). Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ When upgraded via the Pack-a-Punch Machine it becomes the "Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ". This version is purple with elborate engravings. Also, instead of three round magazine, it is replaced with three two-round electric tubes. When used in conjunction with Speed Cola, the DG-3 becomes fully automatic, and the reload time will be drastically reduced. Unfortunately, when the player is shocked even once by the weapon, they may lose their Juggernog effect and if shocked twice they will be a one-hit-kill. In Call of Duty: Black Ops, it becomes completely golden in color instead of taking the default camo for Pack-a-Punched weapons. Gallery WW DG-2 WaW.png|The Wunderwaffe DG-2 (World at War) WWDG 3 JZ.png|The Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ (World at War) Trivia *The file name for the Wunderwaffe is "Tesla_gun". *In Der Riese, one of the radio messages refers the Wunderwaffe. When activated, it replays a conversation between a Doctor Ludwig Maxis and his secretary Sophia. Maxis mentions the German Wonder Weapon, saying "The Wunderwaffe has exceeded beyond the first expectations; and that with a little more testing, the Wunderwaffe could be put into mass production for the troops in the front lines." *Even though the Wunderwaffe DG-2 has infinite damage, it will not kill George A. Romero with one shot. Category:Weapons Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese Category:Call of the Dead